I Still Believe
by Blithe Novelties
Summary: It's a rainy day at U.Z.Z.and Agents Ray and Kowalski notice that Anita likes Victor. They tell her to tell him; she does. Songfic.VxA. Mention of RxK.


**Second songfiction that I've written. This was also written two years ago.**

**This is probably sappier than the other one. :P**

**Song belongs to Disney**

**TSS: BBC**

TSS: I Still Believe:

_Somehow I know I will find a way__,_

_To find a brighter day in the sun._

_Somewhere I know that he waits for me;_

_Someday soon he'll see I'm the one._

Anita Knight sighed.

It was a rainy day at U.Z.Z., and since there was nothing to do she let her mind wander.

The first thing that she thought of was Victor. She had loved him, for years, but she couldn't tell him; so she decided to wait, and see what happened.

_I won't give up on this feeling,_

_And nothing could keep me away…_

Anita would never stop loving him; she just knew that he was the one.

Nobody would ever keep her away from him and she'd give up anything just to stay with him.

_'Cause I still believe in destiny;_

_That you and I were meant to be__._

_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above__,_

_'Cause I still believe, believe in love._

Anita knew, she just knew that somehow, some way she and Victor would be together.

That destiny had made them meet for that reason; that they were meant to be.

Even though it was childish, she still wished on the first star she saw every night.

She knew that she loved him; she just was too afraid to tell him.

_I know what's real cannot be denied__,_

_Although it made hide for a while__._

_With just one touch__,__ love can calm your fears;_

_Turning all your tears into smiles._

"Anita are you okay?" Kowalski asked.

It was lunch time and the rain still hadn't let up.

"Yeah," Anita answered.

"You don't look fine to me," Ray walked up to Anita's table.

"I'm fine!" Anita shouted, then, she went back to what she was doing...which was watching Victor get his food.

Ray and Kowalski looked in the direction Anita was staring at.

"You love Victor don't you?" Kowalski asked, smiling devilishly.

"Huh? What? No! No, no, no!" Anita blushed.

"Oh come on Anita, we know you do," Kowalski wouldn't let up on the subject.

"Alright, I love him, but don't tell him."

"We won't tell him," Ray said; Anita looked relieved, "you will."

"What? No! I can't tell him! What if he doesn't like me back?"

"What if he does? Then you'll be upset when you found out that he did, but he moved on because he thought you didn't love him," Ray stated.

"Look at me and Ray, why if I didn't tell him how I felt, why we wouldn't be where we are now," Kowalski said.

"Yeah," Ray agreed, "you never know. After all love is the most powerful thing in the universe."

"Well, alright, I'll tell him," Anita sighed.

"Look here he comes now!" Kowalski shouted, and Ray and Kowalski scurried to the table across from Anita's.

"Hey! What are you-oh hi Victor," Anita blushed.

"What's wrong?" Victor asked.

Anita looked at Ray and Kowalski; they both smiled and gave her two thumbs up,

"Victor, there's something I must tell you," Anita's voice shook as she spoke.

"What is it?"

_It's such a wondrous feeling,_

_I know that my heart can't be wrong._

"Victor I ...I ...I love you." Anita blushed even more and looked down; trying to hide her face.

_'Cause I still believe in destiny; _

_That you and I were meant to be__._

_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above__,_

_'Cause I still believe, believe in love._

"You love me?"

Anita nodded.

_Enough to make miracles; _

_Change everything__,_

_Lift you from the darkness__,_

_And make your heart sing__._

_Love is forever when you fall__._

_It's the greatest power of all!_

"I love you too," Victor said suddenly, causing Anita to look up.

"You do?"

"Of course I do," Victor smiled.

_Oh, I still believe in destiny;_

_That you and I were meant to be._

_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above__,_

_'Cause I still believe, believe in love__._

"Would you maybe wanna go out sometime...you know...like a date?"

"I would love to," Anita smiled.

"Oh look ze rain has stopped," Professor Professor said, causing everyone to look to the window.

The rain had indeed stopped; the sun was out and shining brightly.

And right by the window, was the most colorful rainbow the agents had ever seen. It was so close; one might feel like they could touch it.

_Yes, I still believe, believe in love__._

_I still believe in love!_

_I still believe, believe in love…_


End file.
